bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortar Monkey
The Mortar Tower is a unique unit in that it does not have an attack range. It can be placed anywhere except water and its target area can be selected by clicking on the Mortar Tower then clicking where on the track you want it to attack. On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, tap the tower, then tap 'TARGET' and then tap where you want it to aim. It will continue to attack the selected target area every 4-5 seconds. This tower is effective at bombarding the beginning area to thin out bloons and also at areas such as U-shaped tracks and in between two close tracks. This is because of its large explosion that can pop lots of bloons at once. Once it has its Bloon Buster upgrade, it can destroy two layers of bloons. This tower, once upgraded, can pop the most layers of bloons per shot until BTD5. This tower is ineffective against black and zebra bloons (except for its final path 1 upgrade, The Big One and the Burny Stuff upgrade). Fire rate: (Bloons TD4) (May vary due to your version of Flash or lag) Mortar tower: 25 spm (shots per minute) Faster reload: 34 spm Mortar battery: 102 spm Upgrades Greater Accuracy The Mortar Tower has a greater accuracy. 170/200/215 Rapid Reload Increases the firing rate of the Mortar Tower. 215/250/270 Bloon Buster Lets the Mortar Tower destroy two layers of bloons. 680/800/865 *This is the only upgrade in BTD4 which can pop more than 1 layer at a time. Mortar Battery Triples the cannons. Therefore fires 3x as fast. 1700/2000/2160 Upgrades (Bloons TD 5) Path 1 Path 2 Trivia *The monkey next to the mortar tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Striker glue gunner. *In the towers fountain on the main menu, the picture of the Mortar Tower doesn't have smoke coming out of its cannon, but if you click it, the big picture has smoke coming out of its cannon. *In Bloons TD 4 this tower can detect camo bloons without upgrades. In BTD5, it won't be able to detect camo bloons without Signal Flare. *This tower has a glitch in Bloons TD 5: holding and dragging the Mortar Tower's target controls explosion target like a Dartling Gun. This is probably intentional. *This is one of two towers that can remove Camo status, with the other being the Monkey Engineer. *Even with the bigger blast upgrade, sometimes the explosions won't be bigger. *The artwork of an unupgraded Mortar Tower and one with Signal Flare both show the monkey with his fingers in his ears! *Bloons with monkey napalm can be frozen and the flame still pops while they are frozen. *A 2/4 Mortar Tower under the influence of its speciality building fully upgraded can stun nearly every non-MOAB class bloon. Category:Towers Category:Mortar Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles